Falling In Reverse
by KNDfreak
Summary: "H-he's...following me!" She thought, going into hysterics. In which the boys becomes OOC, and ends up freaking out the girls with their behavior - since, you know, it was the exact behavior they have shown to their crushes. NaruHina, SasuSak, ShikaIno, and NejiTen. What the fuck am I doing with my life?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a particular normal day for one Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. The two girls had decided to end their rivalry once and for all - especially with Ino admitting she had moved on from Sasuke - and became friends again, thus, the reasoning why they were out and about together, enjoying lunch, chatting about the latest news in the Hidden Leaf. Things had been going just fine, making Sakura miss the times she had with Ino before the stupid break up about some stupid boy (and yes, since Ino stopped chasing after Sasuke, Sakura began to realize how much of a prick Sasuke is, and her crush began to dwindle just a little), when suddenly-

"Sakura-chan!" The two paused.

Normally, the only person who would call Sakura, Sakura-chan would be Naruto, but the blond was nowhere in sight. On top of that, the voice sounded nothing like Naruto, and in fact, reminded the cherry blossom of another teammate-

"Sasuke?" Sakura blinked, turning around to see the raven running towards her. The two girls watched as Sasuke came up to them, trying to catch his breath, and when he did, the two jumped back in shock. Why? Because...

Uchiha Sasuke was smiling at them - no - _beaming_ most like. The girls was pretty sure not even Lee and Gai shone that much, and that worried them.

"I finally found you!" He said. This made Sakura raised an eyebrow very, very, slowly, as well as moving towards her kunai she had hidden in her pouch. There is only two reasons for this; one, this Sasuke was an imposer, or two, this was actually Naruto, and if it was the latter, well, Sakura would punch him.

"You were looking for me?" She asked. Ino looked at the two, bewildered at best. Sasuke nodded his head, and was about to say something, when someone else spoke up.

"Sakura-chan! There you are! I have been looking all over for you." Shikamaru said, coming up to the group. Both Sakura and Ino's mouths dropped, both speechless and...just a little, tiny bit confused.

Meanwhile, Sasuke glared at him.

"Nara." He hissed. Shikamaru glared back.

"Uchiha." He stated. The two would have had a staring contest forever had Sakura not decided now was the right time to speak up, trying to defuse the situation.

"What is it you two wanted, exactly?" She asked, looking between the two. As if realizing she was here, the two turned to her with a smile on their faces, creeping out the pink haired girl.

"Go out with me!" They said at the same time. The silence between the four was deafening, and when the two boys realized what they said, they turned to each other, with glares that would freeze fire. "What the hell did you just say?!"

"Since when did you like Sakura, lazy ass?!" Sasuke growled, getting into the shadow user's face. Shikamaru shoved right back, growling.

"Since I realized her potential, stuck up! Why don't you just go back to your fangirls and leave Sakura-chan alone?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Sakura-chan isn't my fangirl anymore!" Then he smirked. "But I can change that."

"The hell you are!"

While this was going on, the two girls stared at them dumbfounded.

"Um, Sasuke-kun? Shikamaru-kun?" Sakura started, only for Ino to interrupt her.

"What the hell Shikamaru?! Why are you interested in dating Sakura all of sudden?!" The blonde shrieked, but Shikamaru barely paid attention. "Shikamaru!"

"Can it Yamanaka! This doesn't concern you!" Shikamaru shouted. Ino bristled, angry at the brush-off, a bit envious of Sakura, and...a little hurt.

"Um, maybe we should go?" Sakura asked, looking over at her friend. Ino nodded, too loss for words as she let her friend push her away, just as the scene between Sasuke and Shikamaru escalated.

So much for a normal day.

* * *

A/n: (Bangs head on the wall) I am so fucking sorry. I shouldn't be doing this. I should not be posting a new story, but FUCK, it can't be helped. I sometimes fall in love with my ideas - they are quite tasty and would love to share them with the world (and that is why the list of stories on my profile is long as fuck). And before anyone can get on me about this, I KNOW SHIKAMARU IS OOC! THAT IS THE POINT OF THE STORY! That said, if this isn't your type of story, feel free to skip. I don't like whiners. The hardest for me, I believe, is doing Neji and Tenten since, ya know, not a lot of romance between the two. And I don't want to make Tenten an asshole either. I also decided to keep this story before Shippuden episode to make it fit better. Heh. (Shrugs) What are ya going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Hyuuga Hinata was depressed. On one of the few days in Konoha, she couldn't find her beloved blond, the number one knuckleheaded ninja, Naruto, anywhere! It was such a strange sight, seeing how there a few places he would go; Ichiraku's for ramen, or the training ground for team 7, both of which, he wasn't at! Hinata looked high and low, both with and without her Byakugan, and she _still couldn't find him._ Hinata still can't believe Naruto was so good at hiding that not even the Byakugan could pick him up.

Thus, the reasoning for the dark cloud above her head.

 _M-maybe he noticed I-I was f-following him all this t-time..._ She thought, bowing her head even lower as the cloud grew. _M-maybe I-I scared him off. G-good job, Hinata._ Too busy wallowing in her self-pity, she didn't notice the two kunoichi walking down her path until it was too late, and they had accidentally bumped into each other.

"Eh! G-gomen, I-Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. I-I wasn't paying attention." Hinata stuttered out, blushing lightly. Sakura shook her head as Ino got up and dusted herself off.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. We weren't paying attention either." The pink haired kunoichi said. Ino nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, we were just talking about something weird that happened with Sasuke and Shikamaru." She said. Hinata perked up a little. Though she had little interest in either boys - Shikamaru being _more_ important than Sasuke, in Hinata's opinion, but not so much as Naruto - she still couldn't help but worry over her comrades.

"O-oh? I-Is something wrong? D-did a mission g-go wrong?" She asked. Sakura and Ino looked at each other before looking back at the blue haired girl, slowly shaking their heads.

"It's not that," Sakura started, a puzzle look coming across her face. "It's just that-"

"Sasuke-kun and Shikamaru-kun both started fighting over who was going to date Forehead-girl over here!" Ino snapped, pointing her finger towards Sakura. Sakura felt her eyebrow and the corner of her lips twitch at the name, fingers urging to punch Ino in the head. A soft gasp left Hinata's mouth and she looked over at Sakura, eyes wide.

"S-sasuke-kun a-and Shikamaru-kun? A-a date?" She said, still staring at Sakura in disbelief. Sakura just gave her half-shrug, a crooked smile on her face, as she really didn't know what to do either.

"That's what I said!" Ino shouted. "I can't believe Shikamaru would do this to me! Sakura's ugly!"

"What the hell was that pig?!" Sakura snarled. Ino quickly turned around and pressed her face against Sakura's, snarling.

"You heard me Forehead! You can have Chicken-butt, but I won't let you take Shikamaru, damn it!" The blonde shouted. If Sakura wasn't so angry right now, she would have found this situation amusing. As it was, however, Ino never not succeeded in pissing Sakura off, and thus, despite their friendship, the two girls argued once more.

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Slut!"

"Ugly!"

"Skeleton!"

"Fatty!"

"U-um," Hinata spoke up, hoping to defuse the situation. "I-I don't mean to pry, b-but, a-aren't you happy, Sakura-chan? S-sasuke's finally showing I-interest in you." _And now, I can have Naruto all to myself!_ What happened to the stuttering voice, we'll never know. At this though, Sakura broke up her fight with Ino and a thoughtful look appeared on her face.

"I _should_ shouldn't I?" She wondered, before shaking her head. "But, it's too late now! I'm not interested in dating either of them." That's when Sakura looked at Hinata, but then saw something that she saw all too familiar with. "Eh? Is that Naruto over there?"

Simultaneously, Hinata picked her head up, eyes wide in surprise, while a loud 'EEP!' was heard, followed by a sound of a trashcan falling over. She quickly turned around, hoping to see her beloved blond, but seeing nothing, Hinata couldn't help but be depressed again. Seeing the deflated look, Sakura rolled her eyes and marched over towards the alleyway, where Naruto was hiding.

"Naruto, if this is a prank, I'll-" She stopped, blinking when it was revealed nothing was there. "What the hell?! Where did he go?!"

"A-ano, Sakura-chan, m-maybe you are seeing things." Hinata suggested, only for her to fall back at the glare she was given.

"You cannot be serious, Hinata. I _know_ you just heard that trashcan falling over, with the sound of my teammate." She said, narrowing her eyes as Hinata shrunk underneath her glare. Meanwhile, Ino snorted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you're hearing things, Forehead." She said, folding her arms and turning her head when Sakura glared at her.

"Can it, pig! Don't think our little fight is forgotten!" She shouted.

"Oh really? Does that mean you don't have short-term memory? Cause it almost seems like you do." Ino taunted, and before she knew it, Sakura rushed towards her, getting into her face, yelling. Soon, the two got into another argument again, and Hinata decided now was the time to make her getaway, not knowing a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed, ninja was following her, a blush on his face and wonder in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten was confused.

It had started out as a normal day for her; she had woken up, gotten dressed, ate breakfast, and then proceeded to head towards the training ground where her teammates were. Along the way, she had ran into Sasuke and Shikamaru, who had been arguing over who gets to date Sakura (to which, the weapon specialist was left dumbfounded. For all she's known them, neither boys has shown interest in dating - at all), and then she spotted Naruto, who seems to be trailing Hinata for whatever reason. For the most part, Tenten thought she was having a weird dream before shrugging it off and decided to tell Neji about his cousin being stalked by the blond.

When she reached the training ground, she saw that Neji and Lee were already in battle about time she shown up. Neji had caught her coming in, however, and that's when her normal day turned weird...der.

Neji smiled.

"Hey, Ten-chan." He said, blocking Lee's kick. Tenten blinked in surprised at being called 'Ten-chan'. Neji was never the one to call people by a cute nickname, second only to Sasuke himself, so it kind of caught her off guard that he would start doing it now. That, and the fact that he actually said something to her, when normally, Neji would ignore everything and everyone while he was training.

"Kon'nichiwa, Neji, Lee-san." Tenten said, giving them a small wave. Lee gave her nod, eyes never leaving Neji's. "So, Neji, you'll never guess what I saw today."

"Oh? Please tell." He said, with a genuine interest, and Tenten couldn't help but pause. Normally, Neji wouldn't care about what she has to say, often times ignoring her or reprimand her when he thought she wasn't speaking clearly. Never in their time together had Neji shown the slightest bit of interest in anything that didn't involve the Hyuuga clan, training, or fate.

Tenten wondered if Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru aren't the only ones being weird today.

"Ten-chan?" Tenten blinked when she realized that both Neji and Lee had stopped their fighting and was looking at her. She blushed.

"Well...I saw Naruto following Hinata. I thought I'd just let you know." She said, shrugging her shoulders. She expected Neji to scoff, say something about failures will always be failures, or maybe even become more guarded about Hinata's safety. Instead...

"Oh? I see. I take it that Naruto-san has finally shown interest in Hinata-sama?" He asked, tilting his head. Tenten could only stare at him in blank shock while Lee on the other hand.

"YOSH! This is excellent news! We must find Hinata-chan and tell her the good news!" He shouted, and before anyone could stop him, he was already out the door. _At least he hasn't changed._ Tenten thought, sweatdropping. Then she turned to Neji and blinked.

He seemed a little bit closer than before...

"Um, Neji? You're not upset about this?" She asked, worried. Neji cocked his head to the side, curious as to why Tenten was looking at him as though he was another person.

"Should I be? I respect Naruto-san and Hinata-sama has always admired him. Maybe this is a good thing," He said, a small smile coming across his face. Tenten only had a moment to think about this when Neji spoke up. "Ne, Ten-chan? Would you like to go on a date?"

"WHAT?!" The brown haired girl screeched. Neji couldn't help but flinch, as a light blush came across his face.

"It's just...I have always liked you, Ten-chan. I am sorry for not expressing it earlier, but," Neji paused and looked at the sky. "With Hinata-sama and Naruto-san getting together, Sasuke-san and Shikamaru-san finally confessing their love for that pink haired girl," Since when did either of the boys liked Sakura? "I'd figured it was time to make my move." Then he deflated. "Does...does that bother you?"

Tenten just stared at him, before realization kicked in and her eyes went wide.

"Wait, they confessed their love for a pink haired girl? Sakura?!"

It was official - Tenten was losing her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura paused, eye twitching. Normally, she would be thrilled to have such attention coming from her crush, seeing how she'd begged and pleaded to the Gods all over the world for this day, but now...now...

Now she hated it.

He just would **not** leave her alone. Constantly asking her out on dates, always trying to touch her, getting into fights with any guy that even looks at her wrong...it almost like she was staring into a mirror.

She gritted her teeth.

"Go away, go away, happy place, happy place, Sakura find your happy place damn it!"

"Sakura-chan! I finally found you!" Sasuke cheered, a blush on his face as he stopped by her side. Sakura's eyebrow was twitching once more as Sasuke continued. "Ne, Sakura-chan, I was wondering if...you and I, well, wanted to train together? Alone?" The way he was looking at her with those big, onyx black eyes was creeping her out. Even Inner Sakura was backed into a corner, face mirrored the horrified expression she was currently feeling. _What is this? Have I stepped into the Twilight Zone? Wait, what the heck is Twilight Zone? GAH! This guy is making me CRAZY!_

And not in a good way.

Before Sakura could respond, however-

"Hold it right there, teme! It's obvious Sakura-chan doesn't like you!" A voice shouted out. Sakura twitched again. Teme was one of Naruto's words to describe Sasuke, and yet, to hear it from someone else...well...she really didn't know how to feel about that.

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru.

"Lazy ass, what are you doing? Can't you see me and **my** Sakura-chan are busy right now?" **_YOUR Sakura-chan?!_** Inner Sakura screeched, angry at the idea of becoming 'property' to someone else. _Is this what Sasuke sees in me and Ino? Dear Kami, I am so, so, sorry, Sasuke. I promise after this, you will NEVER have to deal with this again!_

"YOUR Sakura? I don't think so, teme. You know Sakura and I belong together, as it is our true love!" Shikamaru said, smirking at the fuming Uchiha. Sakura was close to having a meltdown. _True love? Shikamaru and I? I DON'T THINK SO!_

"Shikamaru-kun, no offense, but I barely even know you." Sakura said with a fake smile on her face. Sasuke grinned while Shikamaru looked as though someone had stolen his favorite toy from him.

"HA! See? Even Sakura-chan agrees we are a better couple than you two! We are, after all, teammates." Sasuke sneered at the Nara, who glared at him. _I didn't say anything about that!_ Sakura thought.

"Shut up emo-boy! It doesn't matter Sakura-chan doesn't know me, what matters is that she **will.** " _No. No I won't._ Sasuke tisked.

"Over my dead body." Shikamaru grinned evilly.

"I can make that happen." Sasuke glared at him, getting into his face.

"Bring it, Lazy Ass!"

Meanwhile, Sakura decided now to make her great escape while the two were distracted...again...

* * *

On the other side of town, Ino was sitting at the bar with Chouji, a dark cloud hanging over her head.

"What's wrong, Ino?" Chouji asked, munching on a rib. The blonde sighed, looking down at her food. She really didn't feel like eating, now that she knew where Shikamaru's true feelings lie.

"Shikamaru..." She muttered, tears in her eyes. Chouji eyed her in concern. _Aww, geeze, looks like I'm going to listen to Ino's sob story as much as I did with Shikamaru when he complained about her talking about Sasuke all the time._ He thought, swallowing down his rib.

"You know I'm always here for you, Ino." Chouji said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ino looked over at the boy and gave him a small, sad, smile.

"Thanks Chouji, but..." Then she burst into tears. "Why Forehead Girl?!"

Chouji sighed, sweatdropping. _I knew it. Here comes the rants._

"I mean, I'm WAY more prettier than Sakura! And more useful! And...just when I'd thought we were getting along so well, THIS happens! She took Sasuke AND Shikamaru away from me, and it's not FAIR!" She blurted out, tears falling down her face. Chouji continued to eat, only listening half-heartedly. "Why Sakura? What does Sakura have that I don't?"

 _I really don't know, Ino,_ Chouji thought. _As far as I'm concern, you're both the same except you are kind of prettier. If you're into bleach blondes anyway._

"I'm sure it's just a phrase, Ino. I mean, since when as Shikamaru acted like that?" _Acted like you?_ Ino beamed.

"You're right, Chouji! Something must've happened to Shikamaru! Oh, and Sasuke too, now that I think about it. Somehow, Sasuke's more obnoxious than Shikamaru OR Naruto is at this present moment." Ino said, with a thoughtful look on her face. "Speaking of Naruto, have you seen him? It's almost like he's disappeared from the face of the Earth."

Chouji tilted his head.

"I think he's following Hinata...for whatever reason," He shrugged his shoulders. "Seems kind of stalker-ish if you ask me."

"Well, so long as he isn't pulling pranks anymore, I guess it's okay," Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, we need to tell the Hokage what's going on! Come on Chouji!"

"Wait, my food!"

"Oi! Come back here and pay for your lunch, you brats!"


End file.
